Life Starts Now
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: Kennedy Hardy has dealt with Alberto Del Rio for far too long. When someone comes back and ends up caught up in her and Del Rio's problems, is she able to escape with him? RVD/OC
1. Chapter 1

Kennedy watched the monitor in fascination as Rob Van Dam made his return to Raw. She knew he was coming back, but god... He looked like he hadn't left in six years. Like he'd been in the ring just last week, kicking someone else's ass.  
"Damn..."  
A pair of arms wrapped around her and she shuddered inside.  
"Mi angel..."  
"Alberto."  
"Why are you staring at that man?", he asked dangerously as his grip on her waist tightened.  
"Who says I am? Maybe I'm just watching a match."  
Alberto growled and grabbed her wrist tightly, twisting her arm behind her back. Kennedy yelped in pain and kicked him in the ankle, pulling away and rubbing her wrist.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"You belong to me, mi angel loca."  
"Since when, Del Asshole?"  
Alberto's eyes glinted dangerously as he stalked off angrily, muttering about her attitude.

Rob Van Dam walked backstage after his match against Chris Jericho, taking a swig from a water bottle and sighing.  
"Still a rush, ain't it?"  
He turned and saw a pink and red-haired girl leaning against the wall, watching him.  
"Yeah. I mean, TNA's good, but the pop I just got was way bigger than anything I got there."  
"I can imagine."  
"I'm Rob Szatkowzki. Or Rob Van Dam. Whichever you like more."  
"I'm Kennedy Hardy."  
He blinked twice.  
"Hardy?"  
"Yeah. Youngest daughter of the famous Jeff Hardy."  
He laughed slightly.  
"I can definitely see the resemblance."  
Alberto's theme played and she sighed.  
"I gotta go. It was good meeting you."  
"You too."

Kennedy bolted to Gorilla, barely in time to walk out with her onscreen boyfriend Alberto Del Rio.  
He smiled, but his grip on her wrist tightened. She fought not to give anything away, but inside she was roiling. The very feel of his skin disgusted her to the point of nausea.  
"Just play nice, you little bitch. Don't screw me over," he growled in her ear while making it look like sweet nothings for the camera.  
Kennedy flashed a smile before retorting.  
"Trust me Del Asshole. If I screwed you over, you would deserve it."  
He dragged her to the ring, ordering her to stay put before sliding in and getting in his corner.  
The familiar sound of Randy Orton's theme sort of brought comfort to her. She patted her pocket and smirked, even blowing a kiss to her despised boyfriend.  
Tonight was going to be good.


	2. Just Hold On

Rob watched the girl pat her pocket, almost as if it were a nervous gesture. But judging by the look in her eyes, he knew better.  
The girl-Kennedy, his mind corrected him-had a plan. An evil, dastardly plan that would more than likely give Alberto the short end of the shit stick.

Kennedy smirked as the opportunity presented itself, pulling out the pair of handcuffs and cuffing Alberto's hands behind the ringpost.  
He struggled to get free, but she took the key from her pocket and threw it to the crowd, a sinister giggle escaping her lips.  
Haile Orton, who'd currently been keeping the referee occupied, smirked as Randy took the time to deliver kicks and stiff punches to the Mexican's exposed torso.  
Kennedy smirked and walked to Randy's side of the ring, tapping him on the shoulder and pecking him on the lips before skipping up the ramp.

Rob's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Kennedy kiss Orton.  
There was nothing there, surely. Surely she wasn't lowering herself to him. She knew he had a wife, right?  
"Checking out our newest Diva, Van Dam?"  
He turned to see Dolph Ziggler standing behind him.  
"Yeah so?"  
Dolph shrugged and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend Azula Brooks-Carrera.  
"Heard Alberto's pretty possessive of his girl. Little too possessive, if you know what I mean."  
Rob growled.  
"Talk."

Kennedy rounded the corner, only to smack into a very angry Rob Van Dam.  
"You okay?"  
"How long?"  
"Huh?"  
"How long?"  
Kennedy tilted her head, genuinely confused.  
"I don't-"  
"How long has he been beating you?"  
She bit her lip.  
"A... A while..."  
Rob growled and pulled her into an empty locker room.  
"Show me."  
Kennedy bit her lip and lifted her shirt, showing him the mostly-healed bruises.  
His face darkened and he reached out to touch her back lightly.  
"I'll kill him."  
She shivered as his fingers traced the welts, wincing slightly when he pressed too hard on accident.  
"How can you let him do this to you?"  
Kennedy tried to come up with an answer, but the feel of his fingers on her back was making her head spin. He pulled away and she let out a whine, causing him to chuckle.  
"Relax, sunshine."  
She blushed and he smirked, nipping her neck lightly before walking out.

Kennedy tried hard to get him out of her head. Really. She just found it damn near impossible because she could still feel him touching her.  
Why had he done it in the first place?  
She let out a growl of confusion and threw her water bottle at the door.  
"Easy with the projectiles, Kennie."  
She rolled her eyes as Gemma Jacobs walked into the room, a grin spread across her face.  
"What's got you in a mood, Hardy?"  
"A guy."  
"Del Rio?"  
"No."  
Gemma smirked lazily, leaning against the doorframe.  
"Who?"  
Kennedy simply shook her head, walking out with a grin.


End file.
